Love and Smile KagerouProjectDays
by Koyukicchi
Summary: "Bagi ku bukan masalah, yang terpenting suatu saat aku bisa membuat wajah Shintaro-kun tersenyum kepada setiap orang didekatnya." Ayano berhasil, Shintaro memberikan senyumannya pada gadis berambut hitam itu yang selanjutnya akan diberikan juga kepada orang lain didekatnya, seperti apa yang Ayano pernah batin kan dihatinya. "Aku akan tetap menjadi milikmu, Ayano"


**Kagerou Project/Days**

**Miko Present**

.

**Love and Smile**

**Warning: typo(s) , AU, ShinxAya, Ayano still alive.**

**...**

"_Ahaha..hari-hari Shin-kun akan tetap membosankan kalau Shin-kun menaruh wajah dingin seperti itu kepada setiap orang."_

"_Serius.."_

...

Lagi-lagi gadis berambut hitam itu tersenyum hangat pada Shintaro, duduk disebelahnya seperti hari-hari yang membosankan lainnya. Mengucapkan hal yang sering ia dengar seperti biasa. Ayano, hanya gadis ini yang selalu menyapa Shintaro setiap paginya.

"Selamat Pagi Shintaro-kun" , Ayano tersenyum manis sambil memeluk buku yang ia bawa dengan kedua tangannya.

Shintaro terdiam sesaat dan melihat gadis itu duduk di meja sebelah dirinya, saat Ayano sudah duduk dengan rapi dan meletakan semua buku yang ia bawa saat itu lah yang menurutnya sopan untuk membalas sapaan, lagi-lagi tanpa tersenyum seperti biasanya. "Iya, pagi juga."

Sangat singkat, tapi kelihatannya Ayano tidak bermasalah. Dia tetap tersenyum dan sekali kali menyapa teman lainnya yang kebetulan lewat didepannya. "Tidak tersenyum itu ide buruk", selip Ayano sambil sedikit tertawa pada akhir kalimatnya dan menghadap ke Shintaro.

Shintaro menaikkan salah satu alis nya dan melihat Ayano mengucapkan kalimat itu ditimbali sedikit tawa_, aku sedikit terganggu. Gadis ini tersenyum lagi padaku_.

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tersenyum." , jawaban yang lagi-lagi singkat. Ayano berdiri, menghampiri Shintaro dan menepuk pundaknya. "Setidaknya tersenyum itu membuat ekspresi mu jadi sedikit hangat ,Shintaro-kun" , setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya Ayano meninggalkan Shintaro pergi keluar kelas.

Tersenyum? Sedikit pun tidak terbersit dipikiran nya untuk tersenyum, "_Memang_ _tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk tersenyum_", batinnya lagi.

.

Pelajaran pertama dimulai, Pak guru ini akan memberika hasil test yang kelas itu lakukan kemarin. _Lagi-lagi pembagian sampah. _Sampah? Ya sampah, Shintaro memiliki 168 IQ. Shintaro menangkap pelajaran dengan cepat, jadi..mencatat sesuatu pun bagi nya tidak begitu penting. "Wah jelek sekali yah?" , Ayano menaruh tawa kecil didepan hasil test yang ia dapatkan.

Tidak perlu melihat hasil, bagi nya sudah jelas berapa nilai test yang akan Shintaro dapatkan. "100? Wah Shin-kun sangat pintar, aku bodoh ya", kata Ayano kepada nya. Shintaro agak heran, Ayano memang ramah kepada setiap orang tapi hasil test yang ia dapatkan selalu tidak sebagus dirinya.

Shintaro sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, biasanya ia tak begitu ingin tahu kenapa tapi kali ini. "Kau tidak belajar?" , katanya singkat. "Aku sudah belajar, em..mungkin aku belum beruntung" , jawab Ayano masih dengan wajah berseri-seri.

.

Alarm berbunyi, hari yang membosankan ini dimulai lagi. Shintaro bergegas pergi kesekolah, hari ini hanya melakukan bersih-bersih dihalaman sekolah, baginya hal seperti itu adalah merepotkan.

"Pagi Shin-kun!" , "Ya, Pagi Ayano"

Percakapan yang singkat, atau mungkin belum bisa dikatakan sebuah percakapan tapi begitu lah setiap harinya, namun sebuah kejadian sedikit merubah prilaku Shintaro kepada Ayano, lama kelamaan mereka semakin akrab, yah walaupun sikap Shintaro yang dingin itu masih ada tapi sekali lagi , "_Bagi ku bukan masalah, yang terpenting suatu saat aku bisa membuat wajah Shintaro-kun tersenyum kepada setiap orang didekatnya."_

Kejadian ini bermula saat Ayano tidak masuk sekolah kerena sakit. Saat itu Shintaro merasa ada yang aneh dikelas nya, Shintaro menoleh ke tiga teman perempuannya yang membicarakan sesuatu tentang Ayano, Shintaro mendengarkan.

"Kenapa Ayano tidak masuk sekolah?" "Dia sakit" "Wah begitu, ayo jenguk saja" "Katanya dia dirumah, bukan dirumah sakit" "hey bawakan sesuatu saja kerumahnya"

Mendengar percakapan itu Shintaro bergegas pergi keluar kelas dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, entah.. tapi kelihatannya Shintaro _khawatir_ pada gadis berambut hitam itu.

To: Ayano

Sub: -

Text: Hei, cepat sembuh.

Didalam hati Shintaro berkata, "semoga tidak dibaca" Hei hei siapa bilang Ayano tidak membacanya.

"Terimakasih Shin-kun, besok aku sekolah" ,batin Ayano. Wajah nya dipenuhi senyum tipis menutup matanya dan memikirkan Shintaro yang dingin itu mengucapkan cepat sembuh padanya.

.

Keesokan harinya Shintaro bertemu Ayano disekolah, hari ini Ayano terlihat sehat. Gadis itu langsung saja menghampiri Shintaro. "Selamat pagi Shin-kun", kali ini Shintaro menjawab dengan cepat dan untuk pertamakali nya Shintaro tersenyum tipis padanya. "Selamat Pagi Ayano, bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kalimat yang sangat jarang diucapkan Shintaro bahkan kata Selamat Pagi yang lengkap , tersenyum dan "Aku baik , Terimakasih Shin-kun"

Shintaro mulai menyukai gadis ini , begitu juga Ayano. Keesokan hari nya Shintaro bertemu dengan Ayano seperti hari-hari yang lalu , bertemu lagi dengan saling menyapa , tersenyum dan dibalas dengan senyuman tipis.

Shintaro sudah tidak tahan , perasaannya meluap-luap pada Ayano. Aku ingin memiliki Ayano.

.

Shintaro datang menemui Ayano yang sedang duduk memandang anak-anak lainnya di sebuah pohon cemara , "Ayano aku mau bicara.." , Shintaro sedikit mengejutkan wajah Shintaro yang gugup dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal itu.

"Ya Shin-kun, mau bicara soal apa?" , kembali Ayano memberi senyum hangat kepada Shintaro. Shintaro membalasnya dan tersenyum kali ini bukan tersenyum tipis tapi tersenyum yang berbeda, senyuman ini hanya untuk Ayano.

"Begini a-aku suka, kau" ,Ayano sedikit melebarkan matanya. Terkejut dan dilimpahi rasa senang dan bahagia yang belum pernah ia rasakan, Ayano merasakan seperti tubuh nya tak mampu menjawab. Shintaro menyadari itu dan mengecup kening Ayano. "Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar menyukai mu. Aku ingin kau jadi miliku, Ayano.."

Ayano kembali terkaget, "_apa ini aku tau harus menjawab iya tapi aku terlalu senang." _, tubuh Ayano masih bergetar itu secara tiba-tiba memeluk Shintaro dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. Ayano tak tau harus mengucapkan kalimat apa lagi. Yang keluar dari bibirnya hanya "Aku juga suka Shin-kun" , Shintaro kembali tersenyum. "Jadi?"

"Kalau boleh, iya aku akan menemani Shintaro-kun sebagai kekasih." , jawab Ayano tubuhnya masih memeluk Shintaro dan tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi ia menatap dalam Shintaro.

"aku ingin kita akan pergi jalan-jalan sabtu ini, bisakah?"

Ayano mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum ,"Iya, aku bisa"

...

#Next chapter#


End file.
